


Untitled Negatus/Cuddly Dick for Anon

by TealTears



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, One sided, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Anon on tumblr; If you are still taking prompts, can I please request some Cuddly Dick /Negatus? Negatus literally says he's "extremely turned on" when Dick hugs that Overlord to death, and Dick seems almost flirty with Negatus/very forgiving of Negatus' mistakes.  Thank you!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Untitled Negatus/Cuddly Dick for Anon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is what the anon wanted.  
> I don’t think it’s what anyone wanted. But it’s here now. And it’s a thing.

It’s always weird the first night in a new bedroom or new place. Can’t sleep cause everything’s new and strange. The noises, the atmosphere, and the people. As much as he would deny it, Negatus is a home bird. He doesn’t like staying other places and he likes his own space. 

He likes that he can make it his own, temporary spaces and new are not his thing. Nothing feels quite right in a new room and there’s not much you can usually do to get rid of that feeling. 

There is one thing but he’s not sure if he’s in the mood to do that. 

/that/ being getting off. 

He’d tried earlier, just after everyone had claimed bedrooms (the elders’ bedrooms had been claimed by the others- he’d tried to nab one but alas, no.) but hadn’t been into it. Nothing was seeming particularly sexy. However, it was now a few hours later and well, there had been an interesting development. During the meeting one of the other overlords from... somewhere-land, it didn’t matter, had decided that (cuddly) Dick was not fit for his ‘vision’ of what a leader should be. There was the feeling in the room that perhaps he was correct, after all, someone who’s name is literally ‘Cuddly’ could never be on the same level as (the now late) Her Imperial Eminence, Imperatrix. 

Turns out he could. 

And thinking back on this was just what Negatus needed. As his mind wondered back, his hands wondered down his chest toward his pyjama trousers. 

He was already half hard just thinking about it again. The tension in the room was already high and Cuddly Dick offering to part with a hug was just causing the tension to rise higher. He was stood just behind Dick so could only see the overlords face but that was enough. As he was pulled into a hug the tension from him dissipated, however, the ‘hug’ just kept going. 

Negatus’ right hand was down his trousers at this point- hand wrapped around his prick, thumb swiping over the head now he’d coaxed himself to full hardness. His left hand was struggling to und the buttons on his pyjama top, he managed to pop the first few before giving up, there was enough space for him to have access to his chest and shoulders. 

His left hand found it’s way up the back of his neck toward his hairline as he thought about the emotions that crossed that overlords face as the hug went on. Moving from content, to panic as the hug didn’t let up. The fear in his eyes as he realised he’d fucked up and that Dick was not letting go. 

Negatus pulled at his hair gently, a small pain at the back of his neck as he other hand started stroking a steady rhythm. The fear in the overlords eyes as he realised that Cuddly Dick possessed a far greater strength than any of them had imagined. It was over swiftly as the sound of bones snapping echo’d around the (ex) Elders’ chamber. The other overlords looking horrified and impressed, quickly learning a new found respect for their new leader. Everyone watched as the body hit the floor, no one in that room was a stranger to death but, damn. Dick was looking pleased with himself as he asked if anyone else had any objections- the muted responses of the other overlords was enough to please him. Negatus himself already had respect for Dick but this had awakened something he hadn’t considered before. 

Which is why he was getting himself off to these thoughts. Remembering those strong arms wrapped around the overlords torso and how he broke his back without even breaking a sweat. His left hand had trailed from his hair down his neck, dragging gently and causing goosebumps to appear across his skin. His breath caught in his throat as he swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, his hips twitching off the bed. He was close- which would normally be embarrassing considering he hadn’t been at it long but he hadn’t been turned on like that since before Imperatrix died, just after the chosen one had appeared. 

But that was irrelevant right now. No thought of Debbie, only Dick. He kept himself on the edge as he dragged his left hand back up along his chest towards his neck. He scraped his nails along the hollow of his throat and then spread his hand, wrapping it around and squeezing, gently at first. He hissed through his teeth and snapped his hips up toward his hand, hearing the bed creak beneath him. 

He let his head fall back against the pillow, his back arching with the movement. His hand tightened around his neck, as the images of Cuddly Dick breaking that overlords back filled his head again. He works his right hand faster, squeezing gently and teasing the tip. There’s only a small consideration that the rooms may be soundproof as he moans loudly. The sound echos around and he swears. 

He releases some of the pressure from his neck to allow himself a moment as the image in his head changes. Instead of the overlord in Cuddly Dick’s arms it’s him. The same chain of events plays out as he retightens his hand around his neck. 

He can feel the squeezing tightness from Dick’s arms around him, he’s moaning but not struggling. He can feel the pressure on his abdomen building and he can hear Dick’s groans of effort in his ear. In his fantasy he hears his own bones crack and with one last squeeze of his throat he’s over the edge. 

He hears himself moan (something almost like ‘Dick’) and then his hand and pyjama trousers are sticky. His other hand is still resting on his throat with no pressure there but the reminder. His breathing evens out as he comes down, he’s still shaking slightly and his visions blurry as he kicks off his pyjama trousers and cleans himself up with them. He tosses them into a random corner and readjusts himself on the bed as he yawns. 

He still isn’t too happy about the new room but at least he’s too tired to think about that now.


End file.
